Est-il vivant ?
by Mlle Millie
Summary: [One-Shot] Le garçon semblait ne pas vouloir mourir. Combien de fois avait-il reçu le sort... ? Il était surnommé le Survivant. Eh bien il l'était vraiment... Et puisqu'il semblait immortel, elle allait en tirer parti. Elle sauverait Drago. Tandis que son cerveau se figeait, incapable de penser, elle déclara, d'une voix plus dépourvue que jamais d'âme : "Mort."


_Petit Os à une heure tardive sur Narcissa ! Et oui, plutôt que d'avancer dans mes chapitres de fictions, je traîne sur des one-shot... Hum. xD qu'importe, j'espère que cela vous plaira !_

_Disclaimer__ : Narcissa et sa famille sont à JKR ! Et je remercie la sublime performance de Helen McCrory dans le rôle de Narcissa Malefoy qui m'a inspiré ce shot ! _

.

* * *

.

Drago.

Elle n'était pas une Mangemort, elle n'était pas un homme, et elle ne se battait donc pas. Mais elle était mère. Et pendant que la bataille faisait rage, son cœur angoissé se déchaînait dans sa poitrine. Elle se souciait peu de qui gagnait, qui perdait, qui mourrait. Tant que Drago survivait… Elle pouvait tout accepter sauf cela. Sauf la mort de son fils.

Oui, elle était égoïste. Mais quelle mère ne le serait pas ?

Enfin, Voldemort ordonna la retraite. Le garçon avait une heure pour se rendre. Drago en profiterait pour s'échapper du château, et la rejoindre… Tandis qu'autour d'elle les Mangemorts pariaient sur la venue de Potter, elle guettait les bruits dans la forêt. Lucius la rejoint, fixant lui aussi chaque ombre qui bougeait.

L'heure écoulée, Yaxley et Dolohov revinrent.

- Aucun signe de lui, maître.

_Non_. Cette guerre… cette guerre ne finirait-elle jamais ? La bataille allait reprendre, les combats allaient continuer… Et Drago, comment ferait-il pour survivre ? _S'il n'est pas déjà mort…,_ lui souffla une petite voix.

Son bébé, qui n'en était plus un, à cause des horreurs que lui avait fait vivre le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Fermer son esprit. Il ne fallait pas penser à ça. Cela n'aiderait pas Drago.

Cependant, le maître ne semblait pas se préoccuper d'elle.

- Je pensais qu'il viendrait. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il se montre.

Elle aussi ! Elle aussi pensait qu'il viendrait ! Elle voulait qu'il vienne. Harry Potter n'avait pas le droit de laisser mourir son fils. Et puis, c'était étrange qu'il ne soit pas là. Potter, le grand héro, l'éternelle victime ne voulait plus jouer au martyr ? Lorsqu'on avait réellement besoin de lui, il se défilait ? Lui qui, durant sept ans, avait clamé haut et fort qu'il était prêt à donner sa vie pour ses amis, maintenant qu'on lui en donnait l'occasion, ne venait pas…

- Il semble que je me sois… trompé.

- Non, vous ne vous êtes pas trompé, dit une voix forte.

Le cœur de Narcissa battit si fort qu'elle failli s'écrouler. _Il était là_.

- HARRY ! NON ! hurla Hagrid.

_Qu'il se taise_, songea-t-elle. _Qu'il se taise._

- NON ! NON ! HARRY, QU'EST-CE QUE TU…

- SILENCE !

Bellatrix bondit en avant, haletante. Les Mangemorts écarquillèrent les yeux, et levèrent imperceptiblement leurs baguettes, pressentant un piège. Sauf que ce n'est était pas un. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre, ils n'étaient que des brutes. Mais Narcissa était mère, et elle savait ce qu'était l'amour. Elle savait que le grand Harry Potter était réellement à deux doigts de mourir…

On aurait dit qu'il n'y avait plus que Voldemort et Potter. Tous deux se regardaient droit dans les yeux, seuls au monde. Et dans quelques instants, débarrassés de leur ennemi de toujours…

- Harry Potter, murmura Voldemort. Le Survivant.

Il leva la baguette, avec calme, certain cette fois de l'issue que prendrait ce duel. Sauf que ce n'est était pas un. Potter n'avait visiblement pas la volonté de se battre – il n'avait même pas sortit sa baguette.

- _Avada Kedavra_ !

Et les deux s'écroulèrent sur le sol terreux de la forêt.

- Maître ! s'écria Bellatrix en accourant vers Voldemort.

Les Mangemorts, eux, jetèrent un regard inquiet vers Potter. Le garçon était-il mort ? Et qu'en était-il du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

- Maître… _Maître_…

- Ca suffit, dit Voldemort.

Ses fidèles reculèrent, regagnant leur place avec précipitation. Les deux étaient tombés, le maître et la garçon. Cela signifiait-il que Potter également avait survécu ?

- Le garçon… Est-il mort ?

Le silence était plus complet que jamais – et pourtant, lorsqu'on fréquentait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il était rare que les réunions soient très animées.

- Toi.

Elle devina la douleur avant de la sentir. Elle était habituée, à présent. L'année dernière, lorsque le travail de Drago n'avançait pas assez vite, il était fréquent que le Maître déverse sa colère sur elle… Elle n'en avait rien dit à Drago, bien entendu, mais il avait deviné. Et lui aussi, à son tour, avait été obligé de lancer le sort aux Mangemorts qui n'effectuaient pas correctement leur travail…

- Va regarder de plus près. Dis-moi s'il est mort.

Le visage impassible, refusant de montrer le moindre signe de douleur malgré le petit cri qui lui avait échappé, Narcissa avança sous les regards des Mangemorts, et de Hagrid dont les larmes coulaient sans s'arrêter sur sa barbe sale.

Elle s'accroupit près du garçon, sans trembler. Elle n'avait pas peur de découvrir qu'il était toujours en vie. Seul Drago comptait.

Ses mains se glissèrent dans la chemise du jeune homme.

Et malgré tout, elle sursauta.

Son cœur _battait_. Elle le sentait sous ses doigts aussi clairement qu'elle voyait le corps de Potter sous ses yeux.

_Le garçon semblait ne pas vouloir mourir. _

Combien de fois avait-il reçu le sort ? Combien de fois avait-il… Il était surnommé le Survivant. Et bien il l'était vraiment... Et puisqu'il semblait immortel lui aussi, elle allait en tirer parti.

- _Est-ce que Drago est vivant ? Est-ce qu'il est au château ?_ murmura-t-elle.

Ce n'était plus le cœur de Potter qu'elle sentait cette fois, c'était le sien. _Dis-oui_, songea-t-elle avec force.

- _Oui_, répondit-il alors tout bas.

La main de Narcissa se rétracta sur la peau du garçon, le griffant. Elle avait l'impression que son corps tout entier était figé, que le sang dans ses veines avait cessé de couler, que l'air dans ses poumons avait cessé de circulé, que son cœur ne battait plus, que son esprit ne pensait plus.

Elle se redressa, superbe et fière, puis se tourna, lentement, très lentement, dans son corps toujours figé. Nul doute que lorsque la vie lui reviendrait, elle serait obligée de s'asseoir, obligée de pleurer, et de remercier leurs ancêtres de leur avoir accordé cette grâce. Elle serait toutefois capable de tenir jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve Drago. De toute façon, tant qu'elle n'aurait pas vu son fils vivant devant elle, en chair et os, elle serait l'équivalente d'un fantôme.

Et, tandis que son cerveau se figeait, incapable de penser, elle déclara, d'une voix plus dépourvue que jamais d'âme :

- Mort.

Jamais elle n'avait aussi bien maîtrisé la légilimencie. Il n'y avait rien à découvrir dans ses pensées elle était réellement incapable de songer à quoi que ce soit.

Hormis ceci : retrouver Drago.

En vie.

Les hurlements de joie des Mangemorts explosèrent, et elle alla regagner sa place aux côtés de son mari, dont elle évita soigneusement le regard.

- Maintenant, annonça Voldemort, allons au château et montrons-leur ce qu'est devenu leur héros. Qui se chargera de traîner le corps ? Non… Attendez…

Indifférente, Narcissa regarda les fidèles du Seigneur Noir déposer Potter dans les bras de Hagrid, et lui remettre ses lunettes.

_Qu'ils se dépêchent._

Et si son fils était trouvé par des Résistants qui décidaient de se venger sur lui ?

_Reste calme. Drago est en vie. Il va bien._

- Stop, ordonna Voldemort lorsque la procession arriva au bord de la forêt.

Narcissa s'arrêta à son tour, et fixa le château qui se profilait au loin, masse sombre dans la nuit.

- Harry Potter est mort. Il a été tué alors qu'il prenait la fuite, essayant de se sauver pendant que vous donniez vos vies pour lui. Nous vous apportons son cadavre comme preuve que votre héro n'est plus.

Elle ne frémit même pas en entendant les mensonges énoncés. Les yeux rivés devant elle, elle resta impassible, même si elle sentait que Lucius, à côté d'elle, se posait des questions.

La troupe se remit en marche, et ils arrivèrent devant le château en ruines. Les Résistants étaient sortis dans la cour, hagards, l'air perdus, ne voulant pas croire ce que venait d'énoncer Voldemort.

Narcissa chercha du regard son fils, désespérant de ne pas le trouver parmi les gens qui se trouvaient là. Et puis, enfin, elle le trouva, seul, blessé, ses cheveux blonds plus pâles que jamais, l'air fatigué. Elle ne s'en souciait pas. Son fils était là, il était vivant. La vie de Narcissa Malefoy connaîtrait peut-être une fin heureuse. Il n'y avait pas que les héros qui y auraient droit.

Dès que l'on s'apercevrait de la supercherie à propos de Potter, elle et sa famille prendraient la fuite. Et ils vivraient enfin heureux, loin de cette folie. Juste Drago, Lucius et elle. Ensemble.

.

* * *

.

_Bon, bon dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Avez-vous comme moi été émus par Narcissa dans la forêt interdite ? Avez-vous apprécié ce one-shot ? Dites-moi tout !_


End file.
